Barking Mad
by GrayMatters
Summary: A morning run on a sunny summer beach with your best friend. He meets the girl of his dreams...and possibly leads you to the girl of yours. Look out for some hot summer nights ahead!  Collab with Iadorepugs for the Hot Summer Nights contest


**Disclaimer: We don't own Twlight - surprise! But it wouldn't be very nice if you copied or translated, so please don't - isn't there enough unpleasantness in the world already?**

**This was our (GM's and Iadorepugs') entry for the Hot Summer Nights anonymous contest - we're happy to report that "Barking Mad" won second place in the public vote! Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed and voted!**

**Many thanks to our betas, ScottishRose1028 and PixieKat7, without whom this little tale wouldn't have been told. Any, extraneous, comma, usage, is, here DESPITE Kat's efforts to edumacate us all proper-like. Lots of lovin to our pre-readers, BilliCullen, inkedupmom and Melee03, who assured us this story was not FOR the dogs, just about them. And super-duper extra Cullen boy lovin' to Melee03 who not only pre-read & gave us great feedback, but also made us two unbelievably adorable banners for this story. Mel, you are the BEST! I will link the banners on my profile page, or you can see it on my Facebook page as well**

**So here it is, probably MY favorite one-shot that I've ever worked on. Thanks, Pugs, for writing with me!**

* * *

><p><strong>~BARKING MAD~<strong>

I pulled into a parking space at the public beach, glad to see that it wasn't packed with tourists yet. Another couple of weeks and you wouldn't be able to move. As pretty as the scenery would be when the college coeds came home for the summer, I would miss the solitude of my morning runs with Jake.

As if he knew I was thinking of him, Jake raised his head, staring at me expectantly with his big wolfy grin, his tongue lolling out of the side of his mouth. I'd found Jake several months ago skulking around the restaurant my family owned, begging for scraps outside the kitchen. My father Carlisle had wanted to call the pound, but I'd taken an instant liking to the giant hairy mongrel and loaded him into my truck right then and there. After a clean bill of health from the vet, a long and very expensive grooming appointment and a couple of weeks in the lost-and-found column of the local paper, he was all mine. He was a handsome devil, with long russet fur and intelligent brown eyes. Even though he was huge and looked intimidating, he was actually the friendliest and best-behaved dog I'd ever owned.

I grabbed his leash and hopped out of the truck, coming around to the passenger side to hook him up. I think he enjoyed these early morning trips to the beach almost as much as I did and I loved to watch him chase the shorebirds and splash in the surf. I tucked my car key into the small pack on my back that held water for the both of us and a bowl for Jake, then walked toward the nearby pilings to stretch.

Today was going to be a scorcher, the first truly hot day we'd had this early summer. Already the air was heavy with humidity and I could feel the weight of it in my lungs as I breathed deeply. I hurried through my stretching routine, wanting to be finished with my run before the heat really hit. I set off down the beach at a brisk pace with Jake running beside me.

After about a mile, I happened to glance down and notice that my shoelace was coming undone. I slowed my pace and Jake slowed with me until we both stopped, panting in the heat. I shrugged my backpack off and pulled out Jake's collapsible bowl and a bottle of water to share. Jake gave me a grateful look before dipping his head and lapping up the liquid. I drank the rest of the bottle in a couple of swallows and put it back in my pack and then bent down to tie my shoelace.

Jake's head suddenly shot up and he sniffed the air. I watched him curiously, stunned when he threw his head back and howled once, long and loud, before jerking the leash from my grasp and taking off down the beach at top speed.

"Jake!" I shouted, scrambling to my feet and hurriedly gathering my pack before sprinting off after him. He had never run away in the months we had been coming down here, but he ran like he was being chased by the hounds of hell, rounding a curve in the beach and disappearing from my sight. I picked up my pace and followed him as I continued to shout his name.

I had been running here for years and rarely noticed the houses any longer, but there was one home in particular that always caught my eye, although I had never seen anyone there. I loved the quaint two-story cottage-style home that looked lost and out of place amongst the sleek contemporary houses that were all glass and angles. It was at this home that I found Jake and I skidded to a stop, dumbfounded at the sight that greeted me.

Jake was, for lack of a better term, _involved_ with a dog somewhat smaller than him. Like someone who is witnessing a wreck and can later recall details they didn't realize they had seen in the first place, I noted that the dog being mounted by my own was very carefully groomed, complete with ribbons, braids and even toenail polish. Leave it to Jake to pick out a high-maintenance bitch to scratch his itch. Both dogs completely ignored my presence, going about their business with an enthusiasm that I envied since I had broken up with my last girlfriend about seven months ago. _At least one of us is getting some_, I thought wryly.

"Rosalie, oh my God!" a voice screeched from the direction of the house, breaking my attention from the doggy porn. I turned my head, feeling my dick respond the way Jake's must have just a few minutes ago when he had smelled his little conquest in the air.

Despite the look of abject horror on her face, the woman standing on the porch was absolutely stunning. She had long chestnut brown hair and big brown eyes that were wide and wild as she watched the dogs copulate. She didn't seem aware of my presence as she slowly descended the stairs, clad only in white baby doll pajamas that did nothing to disguise her amazing figure—long legs, voluptuous breasts and rounded hips. I nearly groaned aloud when she bent over to pick something up, the bottom of her nightgown riding up so that I could see the slope of her ass in the silky panties she wore. She was built just the way a woman should be, with curves in all the right places.

I was spurred into action when lifted a long stick and started towards the dogs. "Get off of her, you fucking mutt! Leave her alone! Help! Someone help!" she screamed, starting to wave the stick wildly at the animals that were still glued together. I felt an irrational burst of pride for my horndog's staying power; how long had they been at it anyway?

I rushed forward, grabbing the hand that brandished the stick before she could hit the dogs. Surprising her was probably not my smartest move ever because she shrieked loudly, directly into my ear. I could see her lips moving, but couldn't hear anything over the ringing in my ears. "Do you have a hose?" I shouted and she nodded, running back to the porch and grabbing the gardening hose that was attached to the faucet. She turned the water on, shrieking again when she managed to spray herself. I groaned when she turned back to me: her white baby doll was nearly transparent now, her dusky pink nipples pebbled from the cold water. It took every ounce of my self-restraint to turn away from the brown-haired goddess in front of me when all I wanted to do was drop to my knees and worship every inch of her flesh with my hands, mouth and tongue.

_Sorry guys_, I thought as I turned the hose on the madly humping dogs. Jake yelped, but amazingly continued on, pumping away even as I doused them with cold water. So much for the old hose theory—it looked like we were going to just have to wait this out. Finally, what seemed like an eternity later, the two dogs separated, Jake staggering like a drunk on a bender. I lunged forward to grab his leash, dropping the hose and managing to soak myself in the process. I slipped in the slick grass, landing with a loud 'oof' on my ass beside my exhausted dog.

I heard a quiet giggle, then another and then they built in volume until giggles became chuckles, chuckles became chortles and chortles became full-fledged belly laughter. There in the grass only a few feet from me was the woman, her white nightgown wet and clinging to her body, her hair disheveled, as she sat next to the female dog that looked just as exhausted as Jake. The woman was laughing hysterically, tears running down her face and I couldn't help but smile and start chuckling myself.

Within a few minutes I was as spent as my dog, my sides aching with laughter while a few random giggles still escaped as both of us quieted. I studied the face of the woman, carefully looking for any sign of anger and was surprised when she smiled widely at me. "Well, since the dogs are now acquainted, I suppose introductions are in order," she said in a soft voice laced with humor.

My mind suddenly filled with images of 'acquainting' myself with the woman in the same manner and I had to stifle a groan. I stood up slowly, my muscles sore from their sudden cool down after my run. I took a couple of steps forward and extended my hand to her, relishing the touch of her smooth fingers as she placed her hand in mine and allowed me to help her up from the ground. "I'm Edward Cullen and that beast there is Jake," I told her, trying desperately not to look at her breasts, which were clearly visible through the thin, wet cotton of her nightgown.

"Well Edward, I'm Bella Swan, and your beast just mounted Washington State's all around best-in-show, Miss Twilight Rosalie, or Rosie for short." Her own eyes roamed my chest and I was glad that I was such a stickler for working out. I hoped that, despite the situation, she liked what she saw.

"I'm really sorry about that, Miss Swan. He's never run off like that before. Thank goodness Rosie's not in heat, huh?"

"Ummm, actually she is. I have…or rather I _had_…an appointment with the breeder next week," Bella said. "I take it Jake is…intact?"

I had to fight the urge to cup my junk at what she implied, which was exactly the reason that Jake was _intact_ in the first place. I'd made the appointment to have him fixed. Twice. I'd even gone as far as getting him into the car the last time, but I just couldn't follow through with it. Jake's vet had warned me when I canceled the second appointment that I was being irresponsible, but I just couldn't do that to the poor guy. Well, this was it. He was going in this week and I was going to just have to live with my guilt.

I nodded sheepishly and Bella shook her head. "Let me guess, you didn't want to take his manhood, right? Well, he's a dog, not a man. He can live without his balls, quite happily as a matter of fact."

Just hearing her say that made mine want to crawl back up into my body for protection. I threw up my hands in surrender. "I know, I know. My vet warned me. I really am so, so sorry. If Rosie is…well if Jake has compromised her in any way, I will be responsible for any costs associated with the pregnancy and her medical care."

Bella waved off my apologies. "Really, Mr. Cullen, I was negligent as well. I knew Rosie was in heat, but I was too lazy to leash her up and take her out this morning as I should have. I was the one who just opened the door and let her out without thinking that she would attract any intact male within scenting distance. Please, won't you come in for a cup of coffee so we can sort this out?"

A cup of coffee with this beautiful woman, who should be angry with me but for some unfathomable reason wasn't, sounded like a gift from the Gods. "Okay, but only if you call me Edward," I said with a grin.

"Sure Edward, if you'll call me Bella," she replied in a soft voice that did crazy things to my heartbeat…and my dick. _Down boy!_ I commanded my body silently as I tugged on Jake's leash and followed her up the stairs of her home. My eyes were level with her ass as she climbed the stairs in front of me in those tiny panties that were under that flimsy nightgown and the view did nothing to help the situation that was rising in my pants. As we stepped inside, I knew the instant Bella caught sight of her reflection when she shrieked, startling both dogs and myself.

"Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God!" she groaned, quickly disappearing around a corner. Her arm appeared, a long, slender finger pointing frantically in the opposite direction. "Um, kitchen's that way, I'm gonna go…put some clothes on!" she said in a squeaky voice and I chuckled quietly as I heard the rapid tattoo of her feet on the stairs.

I found the kitchen without trouble by following Rosie down the hallway. She immediately moved across the sunlit room to a blanket in the corner and cast a look at Jake over her shoulder accompanied by a low whine. Jake tugged on his leash, obviously wanting to go to her, then looked up at me with sad puppy-dog eyes before whimpering at me as well. I was reluctant to release him, not sure if the two of them could be trusted together in light of what had just happened outside. I ignored their pitiful looks at me and at one another and tied Jake's leash to the leg of the heavy oak table. I looked around the kitchen and spotted the coffee maker with a canister of coffee right next to it and decided to prove myself useful by making the coffee Bella had so generously offered.

I turned at the sound of Bella's already familiar giggle, self-consciously wondering why she was laughing at me. I was momentarily disappointed to see that she had changed, although I decided she looked just as beautiful in a pair of shorts and v-neck tee shirt, her chestnut curls tamed and pulled back in a pony tail. I raised my hand to smooth my usually unruly hair before I realized she wasn't even looking at me, but staring over by the table where I had tied Jake up. There, lying on the floor side-by-side were Rosie and Jake, cuddled up on Rosie's blanket which she had apparently dragged from the corner when I had refused to let Jake go to her. The unlikely pair were laying muzzle to muzzle and Jake was making an odd groaning sound that, had he been a cat, I would have sworn was purring.

"No funny business, Jake," I warned him and Jake looked up at me and snorted before turning his attention back to Rosalie, nuzzling his nose against hers.

Bella laughed again. "I thought that Rosalie was the only one that did that kind of thing. I swear she rolls her eyes and sticks her nose up in the air when I give her a command."

"How exactly does that work with a show dog? Doesn't that interfere just a little bit?" I asked.

"Not with Rosalie. She's a typical Afghan Hound—she loves to show off and perform, so she will take my direction then. It's outside the show ring and especially at home that she's a headstrong bitch," Bella said affectionately. "You know something else? She absolutely loathes other dogs and will generally have nothing to do with them. I've tried to breed her the last two times she's come into season and she's rejected both studs, both of whom came from stellar bloodlines."

I turned to watch her with Jake, the two dogs playing affectionately on the floor and then turned back to Bella with a raised eyebrow. "Really?" I asked skeptically. "She seems perfectly content with Jake."

"Crazy, isn't it?" Bella agreed, brushing past me to grab two mugs out of the cabinet. "I suppose we should discuss what we plan to do if Rosalie is in a family way after their little tryst on the lawn this morning."

"How soon can we find out?" I asked her, gratefully accepting the coffee she offered and sitting down next to her at the table where our dogs rested side-by-side.

"Unfortunately, it's not like with a human where you can buy a pregnancy test. We won't be able to tell with Rosalie until three to four weeks down the road, when she's been examined by a veterinarian," Bella said with a sigh and a shrug of her shoulders. "We really have no choice but to wait it out."

I felt the weight of the guilt press on me again. "I'm really sorry..." I began.

Bella waved me off again. "Edward, we've already covered this. What's done is done." She smiled at me with a wicked gleam in her eye. "Or in this case, _who's_ done is Rosalie, and I must say, she looks more content than she has in some time."

I choked a bit on the sip of coffee I had taken at Bella's statement and then grinned in response. Not only was she beautiful and more than understanding, she had the kind of off-color sense of humor that I enjoyed. My interest in her was growing by the second and I hoped that our unorthodox meeting wouldn't ruin any chance I might have with her.

I realized that I was jumping the gun a bit; I needed to know why she was here on the shore and if she was going to be staying here—_alone._ "Do you have a vet here in town? I'd be happy to set you up with Jake's veterinarian. She's absolutely wonderful and I know she'd take good care of Rosalie. I mean, you probably have a vet back home, wherever that is, and..." I trailed off, suddenly not sure how to ask the questions to which I wanted answers.

Bella nodded thoughtfully. "I have a recommendation from our vet to a Dr. Irish here in town. This place belongs to some friends of mine, the Whitlocks. They offered to let me stay here until I can find a place of my own."

"Dr. Irish is Jake's vet as well. She's the best and Rosalie will be in good hands. So does that mean this is more than just a vacation? You're planning on sticking around?" I inquired in what I hoped was a casual tone, taking another sip of my coffee.

"Yeah. I accepted a teaching position with the local high school," she answered, reaching down and absently stroking Rosalie's silky blonde fur.

"Really? I work there too. What do you teach?" I asked, feeling a thrill go through me when I realized I would be seeing a lot of Bella.

"English and literature."

"Calculus and trig," I responded casually. "We're in different wings, but I'd be happy to show you around."

Bella's smile was wide. "Really? That would be great, even if you are a math geek."

I nudged her shoulder playfully with mine. "Be nice, even we math geeks have feelings."

"Nah, we literature buffs are the passionate ones," Bella teased.

"Hey, I can be plenty passionate," I replied without thinking.

"Maybe you can show me sometime," she said with a wink and I choked on my coffee again. I had the feeling with Bella Swan in town, this was going to be a very interesting summer.

_~XOXOXO~_

As we talked over the next few weeks, Bella grew more and more certain that Rosalie was indeed pregnant. Despite the fact that physically Rosalie hadn't changed, almost overnight she became a loving, affectionate lapdog that didn't want to let Bella out of her sight. Her veterinarian told her that it wasn't unusual for pregnant dogs to have a personality change.

But then again, I kind of knew how Rosalie felt. With every conversation I had with her owner since that fateful morning, I was growing rather attached to Bella myself. I had to fight the urge every morning when I ran not to stop at her house and had even started running a different route in order to remove myself from that temptation. The more we spoke and the better I got to know her, the more I craved Bella's company. I had taken her up to the high school last week to show her around and the week before I had showed her some of my favorite places in town.

Today I was introducing her to Jake's vet to confirm Rosalie's pregnancy and to discuss arrangements for her care. Jake, however, seemed to know where we were going and he looked none too thrilled. Was I just imagining his pained look in my direction? As I had promised myself, I called the vet's office the very next day after his 'encounter' with Rosalie and had taken Jake in that same week. I had listened, red-faced, to the stinging but well-deserved lecture delivered by Dr. Irish when she found out why I was suddenly so anxious to have Jake fixed. He looked miserable lying on the seat beside me instead of watching out the window as he usually did. He was probably afraid he was going to come home again wearing that ridiculous cone that kept him from licking his incision.

When we arrived at the vet's office late that afternoon, Jake walked to the door with his head down and his tail between his legs. Stubbornly he planted his paws at the threshold, refusing to enter the office. I shook my head and rolled my eyes at the theatrics of my dog, tugging gently on his leash and trying to coax him through the doorway. "C'mon Jake, it's not like they can take them twice," I mumbled.

My head snapped up when I heard a familiar giggle and I couldn't stop my grin when I saw Bella sitting in the waiting room with Rosalie leashed and sitting near her feet. "Bella, hey," I called out, tugging again on Jake's leash, but he wouldn't budge. Rosalie stood up and whined, cocking her head to one side. Jake's head jerked up much like mine had when I heard Bella's giggle and he practically jerked me off my feet in his rush to get to Rosalie's side.

"Anxious much, Jake?" Bella teased, reaching out to scratch behind his ears. Jake gave her his big wolfy grin and I felt irrationally jealous that her hands were on him and not on me. This time I was the one laughing when Rosalie insinuated herself smoothly between Bella and Jake, turning her back on Bella and effectively putting Jake out of Bella's reach and Bella out of Jake's line of sight.

"Jealous much, Rosalie?" I joked, taking the seat next to Bella after waving my greeting to Jodi, the clinic receptionist.

Bella rolled her eyes. "She has been acting so weird. I swear, I don't need Dr. Irish to tell me she's pregnant. She's as hormonal as any human I've ever known."

"Bella and Rosalie," Jodi called and motioned for them to follow her back into the clinic.

Bella turned to me with a slightly panicked look on her face. "Will you and Jake come with us, Edward?" she asked.

"Of course we will," I reassured her.

We followed Jodi down the hallway to one of the larger exam rooms. Jake stayed very close to Rosalie's side, as if he was guarding her. I couldn't help but grin at his protective nature.

No sooner had Jodi exited the exam room than Dr. Irish entered. She smiled and introduced herself to Bella and gave me a brief playful scowl before looking down at Jake. "Well Jake, you bad boy, you've got great taste. Your girl is absolutely beautiful. Mind if I take a look at her?"

Instead of putting Rosalie up on the exam table, Dr. Irish knelt down on the floor beside her. Bella reached for me and I grasped her hand, enjoying the feeling of our fingers intertwined for the first time. We watched silently as she examined Rosalie, probing her abdomen gently.

"You're right, Bella, Rosalie is expecting. I can feel five fetuses at least, but we can confirm the number with ultrasound now or with radiographs in a few weeks when the puppies' skeletons are fully developed. I will say due to Jake's size, the puppies are probably going to be fairly large. However, even though this is her first litter, I don't expect Rosalie to have any difficulties delivering since she's a decent size dog herself. Now, do you have any questions?"

"Can we do the ultrasound today?" Bella asked.

"Absolutely. I just need to borrow Rosalie to take her in the back for a few moments." Dr. Irish took Rosalie's leash and led her out of the exam room. Jake slid to the floor with an anxious whine.

"Relax Jake, she'll be right back." I reached down and scratched his head. Bella was still holding my hand and tapping her toe nervously. I leaned over to her. "You can relax too, it will be okay."

Bella laughed softly. "Sorry."

"No apologies needed. I'm a little nervous too."

Dr. Irish returned with Rosalie who instantly pulled the leash from her hand and went to Jake. "Well we have six puppies, not five, but palpation isn't the easiest thing to do on a bigger dog. But they all look healthy and the right size." Bella breathed a small sigh of relief next to me.

I listened intently as Bella asked a series of questions about Rosalie's care, including her activity level, nutrition and what signs of labor to watch for. I made sure that I knew the answers too, because I was planning on being around as much as Bella could tolerate. We left the office shortly thereafter with Bella's hand still firmly in my grasp.

"So, what do you have going on for the rest of the day?" I asked Bella, loathe to end our time together, not to mention our physical contact. I wanted to tell her how lovely she looked in her summer skirt, tank top and sandals, but was afraid to cross that 'friend' line we had developed.

A becoming pink blush stained her cheeks as she glanced away. "Well, if you don't have any plans, I was wondering if you and Jake would want to come out to the house? We could share some wine, a nice dinner, and maybe take a walk on the beach?"

"I'd really like that," I answered, giving her fingers a squeeze. "Can I pick anything up from the store on my way?"

Bella shook her head. "No, I've got it covered. I've actually been planning this for a while, I just wasn't sure if I'd get the courage up to ask or not."

"Why would you need courage to ask me to hang out with you Bella?" I asked.

"Because I'm not asking you to come hang out with me, Edward," she admitted, her cheeks turning even redder. She glanced up at me, her eyes twinkling as she stood on tiptoe and pressed a quick kiss on my cheek. "This is me asking you to be my date for the evening."

"And this is me accepting your invitation," I replied, releasing her fingers so that I could cup her chin and tilt her face toward mine. I leaned down and brushed my lips over hers, inhaling the sweet scent of her breath when she sighed my name. I pulled back reluctantly before we got carried away in the parking lot. "I can't wait to thank you later," I teased her.

"Mmmm, I look forward to that," she agreed, the breathy sound making my pulse race. It also made me wonder what other more erotic noises I could coax from her with a little effort.

I wished we had ridden together so we didn't have to separate for the drive back to the beach house. However, I didn't want to make any assumptions about tonight either. Jake seemed anxious as we followed them through the afternoon traffic, whining and watching out the front window at Rosalie, who watched Jake through the back window of Bella's vehicle.

I watched him paw at the dashboard with amusement. "You've got it bad, don't you boy?" I asked. Jake ignored me and I laughed at myself when I realized that he wasn't the only one—I was absolutely crazy about Bella Swan.

Anxious to begin our date, I opened my door the moment my truck was in park. What I didn't expect was the reddish brown bullet that vaulted over me before I could even step out of the truck. Jake ran straight for Bella's car, where he stood with his tail wagging and his tongue hanging out of his mouth.

Bella was laughing when she got out of her car. "Wow Jake, a girl could get used to your kind of greeting. Are you happy to see me?" Jake barked in response…and then rushed right past Bella when Rosalie emerged from the car, the two of them abandoning her to trot up the stairs together. "Oh, I see how it is. That's it, you get dry kibble tonight, dog!" she called after him, fisting her hands on her hips.

Unable to resist, I slipped my arms around her waist from behind and pulled her back against me, enjoying the feel of her relaxing into my embrace. "Well, I'd love to show you just how happy _I_ am to see you," I whispered close to her ear, pressing my lips to her temple. We seemed to be crossing that invisible friend line quite easily and I was thrilled.

"If it's even a fraction as happy as I am, then you must be truly joyful," Bella replied, turning in my arms and wrapping hers around my neck. I leaned down and captured her full bottom lip between both of mine, nibbling gently before sucking lightly on the plump pink flesh.

Bella's fingers stroked the back of my neck before burying themselves in my hair, holding me firmly against her as her lips opened and her tongue sought mine to deepen the kiss. She tasted of sunshine and sweetness and warmth and I couldn't get enough of her. But I knew if I didn't slow down I'd embarrass myself right here in her front yard. I pressed several soft kisses to the corners of her lips and one on the tip of her nose before resting my forehead against hers. It didn't escape my notice that we were both breathing heavily.

"Ummm, yeah. Wow, Edward. No more of that right now if you expect dinner this evening. No more distractions," Bella said, fanning herself theatrically.

I grinned, elated that she was as affected by our kisses as I was. I slung my arm around her shoulders and tucked her into my side as we walked up the stairs together.

Dinner was fantastic. We sat on the veranda, enjoying the breeze off the water as we drank our wine and dined on marinated chicken breast and grilled vegetables. Even better than the food and drink was our conversation. Over the past several weeks we had never lacked for topics as we had gotten to know one another. Now that we had expressed our interest on a new level, our banter had taken on a playful and flirtatious undertone that was new and exciting.

"Let me take the dishes inside and then we can take that walk on the beach," Bella suggested, reaching for my plate and wineglass.

"You did all the work cooking, let me help with that," I protested, getting to my feet.

"You know the saying 'many hands make light work'? Let's take care of it together and we'll be done that much faster," Bella suggested.

"Excellent compromise," I agreed, grabbing the bottle of wine and our glasses. I held the door open for her. "After you, Miss Swan."

"Don't try to fool me with your pseudo-manners, Mr. Cullen. You just want to check out my ass," Bella teased, looking over her shoulder and winking at me.

"What makes you think I haven't been checking it out all evening?" I replied, hypnotized by the sway of her hips as she moved gracefully down the hallway.

"All evening, the last several weeks...just like I have with you," Bella said and I was charmed by her honesty. I loved that she didn't seem to want to play the games that so many men and women were fond of, like feigning shyness or disinterest to force me to make the first move. I couldn't resist setting my dishes on the counter and pulling her into my arms for a thorough kiss.

Bella took an unsteady breath and smiled up at me as we ended the kiss. "So I never did give you a tour of the house," Bella said conversationally.

"I'd love to see it; this place has always fascinated me. Why don't your friends come here more often?"

"It's been in Jasper's family for generations and his parents just gave it to him and Alice as a wedding present. They're planning on relocating here once they get their home in Texas sold, but it's taking longer than they thought with the market the way it is, so they're letting me stay here in exchange for taking care of the place for them," Bella explained. She reached over and turned off the main light in the kitchen, which I took as a sign we wouldn't be returning to the room.

"Are they going to be okay?" I asked, nodding toward Jake and Rosalie, curled up together in the corner of the kitchen, Jake's paw crossed possessively over Rosalie's front legs.

"They'll be fine. It's not like he can make her more pregnant," Bella pointed out.

"Not any longer," I grumbled unintentionally and Bella laughed.

"Was it terribly difficult for you to take Jake in to get him fixed?" she teased as we walked down the hallway.

"You know, I never understood why they call it 'getting fixed' when they are so obviously _breaking_ him," I commented dryly. "But no, it wasn't difficult, except for the lecture I had to endure from Dr. Irish and rightfully so. But I can't say I'm sorry that I waited, because if I had gone through with neutering him sooner, I wouldn't have met you," I told her, raising one hand and caressing her cheek.

Bella's eyes widened. "Well shit."

"What, what did I say?" I asked with a trace of panic. I had just been trying to show her that I wasn't into games either. Had I moved too fast, been too serious, or not casual enough?

"Well I was going to show you around the house and slowly make our way to my bedroom, but then you say something sweet like that and I kind of just want to skip to the main event," she answered with a soft smile and I felt my body stirring in response to her words and proximity.

"Show me your room," I replied gruffly, hoping that I could convey all my desire for her in those few words.

Bella led me up the stairs and down the long hallway to the room at the end which overlooked the ocean. The windows were open, catching the cool evening breeze off the water and Bella shivered. I pulled her into my arms. "I want you to be sure about this. Make no mistake, I want you very, very much, but we kind of went from zero to sixty today and nothing needs to happen tonight."

"Edward, we may have kissed for the first time tonight, but this has been building for weeks. And you're not the only one who wants more," she breathed, wrapping her hand around the back of my neck and pulling me down until our lips met.

Our kisses started slow, lips nibbling and tongues stroking as we explored a rhythm with one another. I moaned and my hips jerked involuntarily when Bella sucked on my upper lip and traced it with her tongue, giggling into our kiss. I growled playfully at her and attacked her mouth, making her moan this time as I stole her breath with a series of passionate kisses.

I tangled my fingers in her silky hair, tugging gently until she tilted her head back and exposed the smooth column of her throat to my exploring lips. I discovered a spot just behind her left ear that made her tremble when I kissed her there and I smiled against her skin when she breathed my name and begged me to do it again.

Soon kisses weren't enough and our hands joined in the exploration. The feel of Bella's fingers running through my hair and along my scalp made me shiver. She slid her hands across my shoulders, down my back and brought them to the waistband of my shorts, grasping the fabric of my tee shirt and tugging upward as our mouths continued to pleasure one another.

"I've been dying to do this since the first morning we met," Bella admitted, pulling my shirt up over my head and tossing it aside, then laying her hands flat on my chest, her fingers splayed wide as she caressed me. I stifled a moan at the feel of her nails lightly scraping my sensitive skin and inhaled sharply when she leaned forward and pressed hot, moist kisses along my collarbone. When she nipped at my flesh with her teeth and then chased the sting away with her tongue and the gentle suction of her lips, I couldn't stop myself from uttering a worshipful expletive. The combination of her mouth and hands on me was driving me mad and the only thing I craved more was the feel of her skin on mine.

I almost groaned in disappointment when Bella dropped her hands and took a step back. She looked so beautiful, her lips swollen from our kisses, her cheeks flushed with arousal and her hair disheveled from my hands. I watched as she reached for the hem of her shirt and then reached out and put my fingers over hers. "Please, let me. You're not the only one who's been fantasizing about this for weeks, Bella." Together we slowly lifted the hem of her shirt, exposing first the creamy skin of her abdomen, then her lacy white bra, finally followed by the smooth lines of her shoulders. I pulled the shirt over her head, careful not to catch her hair and tossed it aside, my eyes drinking in the sight before me.

I reached out and traced one of the cups of her push-up bra with my index finger, watching with fascination as her nipple pebbled beneath the lace. Bella's breath hitched and she leaned into my touch as I mirrored the action on her other breast. I couldn't wait any longer to feel her skin beneath my fingers and I reached around to unhook the clasp of her bra and slid the straps down her arms until she was bare before my eyes.

The veiled glimpse I had seen of Bella's breasts through her white baby doll nightgown weeks ago paled in comparison to the real thing. I cupped her in my hands, her breasts filling and overflowing my palms, her nipples hard where I teased and flicked them with my thumbs. Bella swore under her breath, arching her back further and grasping my hands with her own, showing me just how she liked to be touched, our fingers working together to caress her flesh.

Bella launched herself at me and wrapped her arms around my neck, her open mouth meeting mine in another passionate kiss. I moaned as her tight nipples pressed against my chest and she shifted back and forth, the movement making both of us shudder.

I slid my hands down her back to cup her ass and pull her against me, wanting her to feel what she did to me. I caressed her rounded hips, my hands tracing the curve where her waist nipped in and her back sloped before flaring into her magnificent ass. She moaned against my lips, the sound and vibration going straight to my dick, which hardened even further where it was pressed against her feminine curves.

"Where do you think you're going?" I murmured when she took a step backward, tightening my arms around her to stop her retreat.

"Bed," she whispered, her lips tracing along my jaw. "With you. Now."

"Mmm, yes ma'am," I replied with a lazy grin, following obediently as we moved the few steps to our destination. I wrapped my arms around her and lifted her onto the bed, placing her gently on her back and admiring the contrast of her dark chestnut curls against the pale ivory of the comforter. "God, you are so beautiful," I said, surprised when she blushed at my compliment.

"You make me feel that way," she replied, cupping my face in her hands. "You also make me feel needy and very impatient."

"Haven't you heard the expression 'good things come to those who wait'?" I teased.

"I don't doubt for a second that it's going to be good, damn good, but do you really want to wait to come, Edward?" she asked in a seductive voice. I simultaneously laughed at the cheesiness of her statement and moaned at her tone as I leaned down to kiss her. Her fingernails gently scored my back and made me shudder while my eager hands tugged at the waistband of her skirt.

Bella lifted her hips to help me divest her of the gauzy material. My eyes widened appreciatively at the scrap of white lace between her legs, held in place by satin bands that hugged the flare of her hips. I couldn't stop myself from pressing a kiss and stroking my tongue along the skin just above the lace and was rewarded with a feminine gasp and swivel of her pelvis. Bella's fingers tangled in my hair and tugged me closer as I pressed open-mouthed kisses across her abdomen, hips and upper thighs while I pulled her panties down, inhaling her sweet, intoxicating scent.

Once I had stripped her of her final garment, I sat back and looked at the beautiful woman lying in the bed before me. Bella's knees were bent and spread and I could see her arousal glistening between her thighs. She was breathing heavily and her fingertips played with her nipples, plucking and teasing the hardened tips as she watched me. Her eyes locked with mine and she licked her lips, which were red and swollen from our kisses.

"I think you're being a little unfair, Edward," Bella said with an adorable pout, and I raised an eyebrow at her, confused. The corners of her mouth lifted in a wicked smile. "I've shown you mine…" she trailed off suggestively, bringing one hand to the waistband of my shorts and tugging on my belt.

My fingers were sure and steady as I worked the buckle, but I fumbled with my button fly when Bella's hand swept down the length of my erection. She was grinning when I looked at her, and I growled playfully at her, my fingers clumsy in their eagerness as she continued to stroke me through the fabric. I rose from the bed only long enough to shove my shorts and boxers down my legs before falling back onto the mattress beside her and pulling her into my arms.

Her skin was smooth and soft beneath my lips and I wanted to explore each and every inch, but Bella was having none of that. Not in an I'm-too-shy, please-leave-the-light-off kind of way. No sir. As she had said earlier, my girl was far too impatient.

"Edward," she whimpered as I sucked her nipple deep between my lips, my fingers toying with her clit. "No more or I'll explode."

I chuckled as I switched to her other breast. "Isn't that kind of the point?" I teased, nibbling gently on her pebbled peak and smiling when she gasped and moaned loudly. Her sounds were slowly driving me mad and I was dying to be buried inside of her, but I was enough of a gentleman that I wanted to make sure that I took care of her needs first.

In a move worthy of a judo master, Bella hooked her leg over my hip and pushed against my shoulder, laying me out on my back seconds later with her exquisite body hovering over mine. "I'd kind of like us to make those explosions together," she whispered, leaning in for a kiss that made me burn. She shifted her hips over mine and the tip of my erection hit her clit, causing both of us to moan. I reached down and palmed her ass, squeezing her sweet cheeks before grasping my cock with one hand to line myself up with her entrance.

I held my breath as Bella slowly lowered herself, inch by inch, taking me into her warmth. That breath came out in a groaning rush as she started to move above me, pressing her palms to my shoulders and then sitting up. I grasped her hips to steady her and then planted my feet on the bed and raised my knees behind her, shifting the angle and giving me leverage to thrust in time with her movement.

"Fuck, yes!" Bella gasped her approval, leaning back against my legs and opening hers wider. I raised my head to watch our bodies come together, enthralled by the sight of my cock disappearing inside her. She swiveled her hips and this time I was the one who swore when her pelvic muscles tightened, gripping me and milking my cock.

I closed my eyes tightly. "Bella, you feel so good sweetheart," I said between clenched teeth, already feeling the tightening in my balls as I continued to thrust faster. _Noooo, too soon, you two-pump chump!_ I chastised my dick.

Bella sighed and moaned, and my eyes snapped open when I felt her fingers graze my cock. She had her head thrown back, her wild curls cascading down her back and my legs, with one hand playing with her nipple and the other stroking her clit.

"Let me," I whispered hoarsely, feathering my fingertips across her clit and smiling when she shuddered.

"Faster," she begged, her fingers guiding mine. I slipped lower to gather more moisture and then pressed more firmly as we continued to move together. Bella's moans were almost continuous now and I slipped my other hand behind her neck to bring her down to me for a ravenous kiss, needing her lips on mine as we careened toward completion.

A small scream tore from her throat as her orgasm hit, the walls of her pussy tightening on my cock and her hips jerking against mine. The feel of her coming all over me was my undoing and my hips rose as I buried myself as deeply as I could inside her as I climaxed.

I was still breathing heavily when Bella threaded her fingers in my hair and kissed me gently. I wrapped my arms around her, my hands running up and down her spine, causing shivers in their wake. "That was amazing," Bella murmured, snuggling into my chest and tucking her head beneath my chin.

"Uh huh," I agreed breathlessly, not entirely sure I was capable of intelligent speech.

I felt Bella smile against my neck. "Will you stay?" she asked quietly.

"There's no place I'd rather be," I told her, pressing a kiss to her forehead. Bella tilted her head back to look up at me and I couldn't resist leaning down to kiss her again.

_~XOXOXO~_

**_Five Weeks Later _**

"_Wuff."_

"I know Jake. I'm anxious too."

"_Wuff."_

"Yeah, Bella will let us know. "

"_Wuff!"_

"Jake, she's going to be fine, I promise," I said, reaching out and laying a soothing hand on Jake's head and stroking his fur. Jake whined again, then suddenly turned his head toward the kitchen door and stood up, going completely still.

Bella appeared, her smile wide and happy. "We're all done. Six healthy puppies, two boys, four girls. Dr. Irish said Rosalie did great and Jake can come in as long as he doesn't show any aggression."

Jake trotted past Bella and carefully approached Rosalie where she lay on her blanket in her favorite corner of the kitchen. Gathered around her were six balls of blond, russet and chocolate-colored fluff that Rosalie was gently nudging with her nose. She looked up at Jake carefully and then allowed him to nuzzle her before going back to inspecting her puppies. Jake sat down beside them and took up his position as protector of the family, his sharp eyes sweeping the kitchen for any threats.

"I have to admit, even though they shouldn't have, these two made beautiful puppies," Dr. Irish commented, nursing a cup of coffee at the table. "If anyone would have said a laid-back mutt like Jake and a stuck-up bitch like Rosalie would make the perfect canine couple, I would have told them they were barking mad," she laughed.

"Indeed," Bella said with a grin. She reached for my hand and gave it a squeeze as we watched the puppies begin to nurse. "They are beautiful, aren't they?" she asked softly.

"What are we going to do with six puppies?" I asked her, shaking my head at the thought of those six little balls of fluff running around here in a few weeks.

"It's going to be crazy, that's for sure," Bella laughed. "You ready to handle this with me, Edward?"

"Absolutely," I answered, leaning in and giving her a slow, sweet kiss, ready to share this and so much more with her this summer...and beyond.

* * *

><p><strong>So we hope that you enjoyed our Bella and Edward's little adventure... as well as Jake and Rosalie's! As always, if there was anything here that made you smile, laugh, sigh, or even growl in frustration, please let us know by clicking the link below that says "Review this Story." We so do love your comments and reviews.<strong>

**Thank you for taking the time to read!**


End file.
